bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emenuss
Saruwatari Kuniumi(猿渡国海) is a student at U.A. High .He was pushed by his father to become the next top superhero so much that he develepod a hatred for him that turned into an evil quirk.His entry into U.A. was controversial as he only showed one of his quirks Water Control which he can only use with his left hand.He tries to be as helpful to people as he can but soe times his evil side takes over Appearance Saruwatari is a tall boy with black hair,fair skin and brown eyes.He's usually seen wearing his signature blue hoodie with a chain,a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. History Quirks Water Control : This allows him to control water with his left arm,sometimes using only his fingers,he can draw water from the depths of earth or gather enough water from around the area to form an attack or defend himself,he can change the shape of water to resemble a wall,a fist,a shield or even a rocket.This quirk has proven to be very powerful even managing to block his Darkness Deathpunch towards Uraraka when he was posessed and managed to wake up. Darkness Control : '''This quirk was developped because of the abuse Suruwatari sustained throughout his childhood,it can only be used with the right hand,if used with the left hand the quirk will consume its owner and make him evil.it is basically the ability to call upon the shadows from anywhere near and form a laser,a powerup for his body or even a sword,this quirk is very powerful and unstable,as show earlier in the series,one usage of it turned him evil,however,later in the series he has mastered it and managed to combine it with his Water Control.He also can use it with his left hand to traget a single person for death and it is known as Darkness Bereserk Mode. Attacks and Abilties '''WaterFall Cannon WaterFall Glide WaterFist WaterWall WaterWall:Shield WaterWall:Tsunami WaterRocket WaterRocket:FullPower Darkness DeathBall Darkness DeathSpear Darkness DeathSword Darkness DeathBlast Darkness UltimateBlast Darkness DeathPunch DarkWaters:Dark Cannon DarkWaters:Dark Tsunami DarkWaters:Water Blast DarkWaters:Explosive Kick DarkWaters:Sword/Shield Combo Relationships Ochaco Uraraka He has shown to be very thoughtful of Ochaco because of her kindness to everyone in his class.One example of this was when he was separated with his classmates during the villain invasion he was shown to worry about Ochaco before the others.She was also creeped out a bit when he gave her a spare key to his room if she ever wanted to hang out. However,he only sees her as a friend and does not think of her romantically despite what he described "An erotic body".He even helped her ask Izuku to dance with her and helped them escape the nomu attack and he was shown to be very happy for the two after they made their relationship official. When he turned evil he attacked everyone in school even the teachers and Ochaco,however seeing her face distraught before he was about to kill her woke him up and helped him manage to block his Darkness DeathPunch,a feat even he thought was impossible through his water quirk. Izuku Midorya Emenuss always respected Izuku for his power and ideals and cared for him a lot,helping him fight villains and even partnering up with him to pass the second year exam successfully after defeating gran torino using a combination of WaterFall Cannon and Detroit Smash. He has also been seen holding conversations with Izuku in class and outside of it and has given Izuku a spare key to his room if he ever wanted to hang out. He also supports the relationship between him and Ochaco calling it the Iceberg Breaker. Katsuki Bakugou At first,Emenuss hated how Katsuki treated Izuku,but over time and after Katuski realised his mistakes,grew and apologized to Izuku and became friends with him,Emenuss started seeing him as a friend more than just an ally. He also protected Katsuki from Dabi's hellfire attack that couldn't be stopped by water by pushing his body and using a 50% Darkness DeathBlast to nullify Dabi's attack,something Katuski really appareciated as much as he didn't want to admit to. Tenya Iida Emenuss deeply respects Tenya and thinks of him as role model for everyone in class.He also likes to motivate Iida after any problem and helps him get back to his feet. Momo Yaorozou Emenuss thinks Momo is smarter than him despite him scoring higher than her in the written exams,he also respects her and thinks of her as a great leader. Mina Ashido Emenuss deeply respects Mina and casually prevents Minoru Mineta from spying on her and the other girls,he also seems to have a romantic interest in her. Quotes "You have quite the erotic body" to Ochaco Uraraka "You're a real hero Izuku,there's no reason fro you to give up,you give us hope and now it's our turn to push you forward" to Izuku Midorya after All Might's fake death "You were trash for a human being before,you're alright now" To Katsuki Bakugou "You're the engine of our class,don't give up your dreams just because of one mistake" To Tenya Iida after he failed to stop Twice from escaping "You're kinda cute you know,maybe we should hang out sometimes" To Mina Ashido "You might be half fire half ice,but you're a full hero" To Shoto Todoroki "You're the smartest one here to be honest,i might've scored first on the exam but it's just a piece of paper isn't it?" To Momo Yaoyorozu